User talk:Johnater/John's Deals!
SSgt 100 thornax and 1 drums. thanks. 03:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Saw message on talk and clicked. 18:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Got 'em. Thanks. 18:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like 3 rough rubies. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 15:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ok I asked to be your friend put the clicks on my sound track and then I will send the items -- 16:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I accepted your friend request and gave you the clicks. 17:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the trade! 18:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like to order 3 rough diamonds. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 18:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ok your all ready my friend give me the clicks and i will send the items -- 21:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I gave you the clicks on your soundtrack. 22:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Got it! 00:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) order and i would like to order 11 fire, 6 wind, 1 drum, 1 acustic guitar...clicks given... please send( 27 clicks) 23:08, May 5, 2010 (UTC) sent the items and am done another 80 clicks for a total of 170 clicks -- 02:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) its 13 and above but you can say that you are 13 if you want to make in account I now 3 people hew are under 13 and have an account and I have 10 pipes 10 gypsum's you can order all of them because you are o most rank 5 that's 200 clicks and that's another 30 clicks for a total of 200 -- 15:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) please explain the clicks...i am confused, a lot! if i send you a neb could you knock down the price? along with 3 rough diamonds? 15:25, May 6, 2010 (UTC) why did you just block me???? 15:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) and instead of sending apples could you send a heroic story for every 5 clicks? they are more useful to me. i send them to a user you know to get dicounts at his store. 16:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ther is 412 clicks on my DEM17:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) here look Ive given oyu 200 clicks on your DEM model you owe me 200 clicks for the pipes and gypsum's put them on my sound track now I will go down 40 clicks if you give me a neb and 3 diamonds and I blocked you because I was doing a block click deal and I just gave you another 50 clicks for 250 total and ill give you a heroic story for every 10 clicks because their worth more and I don't have a lot -- 01:43, May 7, 2010 (UTC) lot i will click when i can......i am a little busy right now......send them by 5's 02:43, May 7, 2010 (UTC) 21 done......click my electricians module in stead. 04:09, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ok done another 40 clicks total 290 clicks and what do you mean send them by 5's -- 14:25, May 7, 2010 (UTC) send 5 now......(wait till i give 50 clicks) then send 5 more....(wait till 100 clicks)...and so on....i gave 42 clicks... 14:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I have given you 60 clicks total 350 I am done clicking -- 15:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks....now please send the pipes and gypsums and 20 heroic storyies.....but post here when you are done sending....sgt_griffin and i are doing a bunch of bcds..... 15:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ok done sending the items -- 03:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) sorry about that....you're unblocked 21:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like 2 rough diamonds. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 00:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ok tell me when your done clicking -- 04:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, clicked your soundtrack. 14:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ok sent the items -- 14:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like to order 4 rough sapphires. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 16:19, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ok tell me when your done clicking my sound track -- 04:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Clicks given. 16:17, May 9, 2010 (UTC) items sent -- 20:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Got the items. 21:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) order i would like 4 sapphires and 5 rubies, 2 drum, 2 guitar, 10 elemental fire, 5 elemental wind...125 clicks.. jesuslover1503....pleases send my last order of pipes and gypsums...10 of each.. 22:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) 10 done... 23:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) tell me when your done clicking my sound track -- 04:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) oops sorry look at the limit on drums and guitar you can only order one of each you owe me 115 clicks -- 16:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) i am done clicking... 17:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I'd send you the items but you blocked me -- 20:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) oh, sorry .....you're not blocked now..... 22:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) sent the items -- 14:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ZER0-0 mjw65 in mln Order: 1gypsum 2pipes 40nails 10 elemental fire that's 44 clicks. ok click my sound track your my friend all ready tell me when your done clicking -- 15:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) DONEZER0-0 see my store 16:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) sent the items -- 20:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) order 10 fur, 10 feather, 4 claw, 4 fang, 15 ele. water, 15 ele. earth, 15 ele. wind, 15 ele. fire, 1 electric guitar, 2 pipe, 1 gypsum, 1 drum, 1 acustic guitar, 80 nails= 169 clicks, and 50 clicks on my pourman's module= 219 clicks...35 done....jesuslover1503 16:23, May 10, 2010 (UTC) my click meter dose not say you gave me 35 clicks is something wrong -- 01:08, May 11, 2010 (UTC) yeah....i am 99.9998% that i clicked...and i also clicked 40 times now....try reloading the page it should be different...i clicked around lunch time.....right bfore then....this is wierd....i am not trying to cheat you or me....i am honest...jesuslover1503 01:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) 55/219 clicks....please send the pipes and gypsums now.......you can send the rest later...please 02:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ok my click meter says you clicked and I wasn't accusing you of anything but I have been cheated before pipes and gypsums given -- 03:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC)